J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS (b. April 19, 1982), is the Founder and Community Manager of FriendsOfQuinn.com. He is a descendant of many notable Americans and American colonists of royal descent. Notable Ancestors Artists *Frank Crowninshield: Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines, great grand uncle. *Frederic Crowninshield, 2nd great grandfather. *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton : Poet, 5th great grandmother. Colonists *Lion Gardiner: Founder of New York State, Lord of the Mannor at Gardiners Island. *John Greene, one of the 12 original proprietors of Providence of the Colony of Rhode Island, co-founder of Warwrick, Rhode Island. *Gov. John Haynes: Lord of the Mannor *George Morton: Mayflower Pilgrim Politics *Joseph Hodges Choate: Lawyer, A member of the Committe of Seventy in New York, President of the American Bar Association, President of the New York State Bar Association, United States Amassador to the United Kingdom. *Rep. Jacob Crowninshield: Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusett's 2nd district, elected as a Democratic-Republicat to the 8th, 9th and 10th Congress. *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield I: 5th United States Secretary of Navy, 4th great grandfather. *John Greene, Jr. : 4th Attornery General of Rhode Island, 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. *William Greene: 26 Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, 23rd, 25th, and 29th Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. *Gov. John Haynes: 5th Governor of the Massacusetts Bay Colony, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut. *Perez Morton : Boston Latin School, Graduate of Harvard, participant of the Committee of Safety and Correspondences of Massachusetts, Massachusetts Attorney General, two times Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, Deputy Grand Master of the Grand Lodge of Massachusetts, Deputy Secretary of the Council of the Colony of Massachusetts Bay, 5th great grandfather. *William Gardner Choate: Founder of Choate Schools *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff, grandmother. Business Magantes *Charles Apthorp *Elias Hasket Derby: Americas first milionaire, 5th great grand uncle. Law *Joseph Hodges Choate: Lawyer, A member of the Committe of Seventy in New York, President of the American Bar Association, President of the New York State Bar Association, United States Amassador to the United Kingdom. Medicine *Dr. Goerge Cheyne Shattuck Choate Military American Revolution *Maj. Gen. Nathaniel Greene: American Revolution general, Washington's closest Strategist, 3rd cousins 7x removed. *Col. Timothy Pickering: American Revlution colonel. *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam: American Revolution general, second in command next to George Washintong , 1st cousin 10x times removed. *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent: American Revolution colonel, Commandor of the United Sates Continental Southern Armies, 5th great grand uncle. *Col. James Swan: American Revolution colonel, 5th great grandfather. Civil War *Brvt. Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield: Brevted General, Compandy D, 20th Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry, 2nd Regiment Massachusetts Cavalry, Reserve Brigade, 1st Division (Merritt's), Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shenandoah, 1st Division, Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shenandoah. *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II: Breveted Colonel, 3rd great grand unclc World War II Noble Descent *Princess Johanna Dorothea von Reuss-Ebersdorff *Princess Sophie Theodra von Castell-Castell *Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff *Countess Dorothea Renata von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf Royal Descent *Casimir III of Poland *Edward III of England *Edward I of Portugal *Ferdinand I of Aragon *John II of France *Olaf, King of Mann and the Isles *Somerled, King of the Hebrides *Stephen V, King of Hungary and Croatia Imperial Descent *Frederick I Barbarossa, Holy Roman Emperor *Henry IV, Holy Roman Emperor *Ludwig IV, Holy Roman Emperor *Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor Societies This is a list of the American Hereditary Societie that Quinn Bradlee is a member of. *Society of the Cincinnati *Militry Society of the War of 1812 *Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War *Order of Colonial Lords of manors in America *Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States of America *Militar Order of the Loyal Legon of the United States *Naval Order of the United States *Order of Lafayette *Order of the Second Woarld War *Descendants of Sheriffs & Constable of Colonial & Antebellum America *Noble Society of Celts Relations *Choate family *Crowninshield family *Mayhew family *Putnam family *Chevalier LTG. William Wilson Quinn *Clan MacDougall *Clan Stirling